


Scratch My Back And I'll Scratch Yours

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dog alex, Dog jefferson, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, Or maybe it's in your face because theres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: They're dudes that are part dog.What do you want from me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So anons have been bugging exadorlion about a cat verse for our boys that somehow turned to furries and I had the dumb idea to make them into dogs instead.  
> I'm so sorry.

Disgusting. Alex hated the larger canine breeds of the world. They acted as if they were the kings and queens of the world when they were no better than the next guy. Alex's ear twitched in irritation at the thought of them, at the thought of one in particular.

"Jefferson, I swear if you continue your refusal to sign my bill, I will tear up your couch." They fought like cats and dogs.

The asshole in front of him leaned back in his chair, smug as he looked over his smaller counterpart. "Someone's riled up. What, did someone pull your tail again?"

Alex was this close to clawing Jefferson's face instead. Alex could feel his hackles rising in anger, ready to get it over with, but Jefferson had risen from his seat and strode to his angry co-worker. With a growing smirk, he started stroking down Alex's back to calm him, and Alex was helpless to stop him when Jefferson started rubbing his back just above his tail. The wolfish grin should have been enough warning that Jefferson was going to pet him, along with how his ears had perked up and his tail swished behind him. Alex melted into his touch, a mix of a hum and a whine escaping him. Oh, please no. Jefferson was using his weakness against him and—

He sagged forward against Jefferson's chest, nuzzling him. Stop Alex. No. Stop. Stop. Stop. Both hands were rubbing his back now, and Alex was trapped inside the man's arms as the onslaught of soothing rubs continued. The chuckle above him was what it took to jolt Alex back to reality and jerk away from him. He knew his face was cherry red, and he hated that Jefferson was here to see it.

"Found your off switch apparently..." Jefferson dropped his hands to his sides and tilted his head slightly. "Who knew you could be affectionate?"

Alex was pissed, and in an act of revenge, pounced the man and shoved him onto the couch. Growl threatening, Alex's eyes narrowed as he stalked him. "You piece of shit." Oh, he was going to have fun scratching up that pretty face.

Jefferson rolled his eyes dramatically, reaching up and tugging Alex onto his lap with a put-upon sigh. "Drama queen." His hands immediately went back to rubbing Alex's back and the fight he had in him slowly retreated as Alex melted under the attention. He hated Jefferson. He hated this. But damn it felt nice. Alex sighed contentedly and drooped, face landing in Jefferson's neck. Oh, that felt nice. It's when the rubbing turned to scratching that his leg twitched in an aborted kick. Shit. Please stop. He hated this, but damn that felt nice.  
  
So he voiced his complaint. "Stoooop," he whined pathetically. "This is an abuse of power."  
  
"So you're admitting that I have more power than you in our wonderful government?"  
  
"No." Alex huffed, even as his leg twitched again. "Stupid giant dogs think you run the show and rule the world. Bunch of filthy mutts. All of you."  
  
He felt Jefferson's laugh before he heard it. "You do know that you're an actual mutt, right? I'm from a long line of—"  
  
"Oh shut it. You know what I mean." For his sass, Thomas stopped scratching, which had Alex whining and trying to wiggle closer.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to stop."  
  
"I do asshole, but it feels nice." The scratching continued, and Alex felt his eyes slip closed as the comfort of it, mixed with his never-stop work ethic, caused him to start dosing off.  
  
Before Jefferson knew it, he had a sleeping Alexander in his lap. Dare he think it, but Alex was adorable when he was conked out. Carefully removing Alex from his lap, Jefferson dropped onto his side and curled up behind Alex. He wasn't going anywhere for a while with how Alex was trying to hang onto him.  
  
Revenge would be nice.  
  
Jefferson took out his phone and snapped a picture of a sleeping Alex and saved it for later. Blackmail material right there. With that done, he muted his phone and dropped it onto the floor, hiding his face in Alex's hair and nosing at an ear. His fluffy tail draped over his leg and rested over Alex's. There'd be hell to pay later, but the smaller man was warm and damn it was worth it. Especially when Alex snuffled in his sleep and wiggled to get comfortable.  
  
However, he did not appreciate the kick to the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine what breeds they are and leave suggestions in the comments. I couldn't pick out any.  
> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays (I accidentally wrote ixhadbadxideas which is oddly fitting...)


End file.
